Hide And Seek
by Creator-Of-Nightmare
Summary: This was one game America had not planned on playing. Then again, it wasn't like Canada gave him a choice.


**It is I! Creator of nightmares, bringing under my wing more snapped! OK xD Last snapped Canada for a while...I'm totally not lying (shifty eyes). I don't know. I have an idea for a 2 or 3 part story and a non-snapped ruscan story xD This is based of the song 'SeeU Hide and Seek' and that's based off Hide and seek alone. I planned on having going the possessing road but decided that was too cliche. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show. And can anyone help me with the skipping lines? I try shift enter and it only gives me the one skip. It looks ugly. Dx**

America stood, back against the wall. He was taking deep breathes. He had seen tons of messed up stuff and even done some, hadn't all the country's though?, but he had been prepared, expected it. Most of the time. And this had started out as a normal day. He planned on having burgers, playing games, and having a good time. He had even invited England over. It seemed like it was going to be a good day. Then they saw the front yard's entrance. A dead chipmunk was there. Stomach cut open. America despite his hero attitude turned chicken at the lovely display of red on his yard and ran to his washroom. 

You can't blame him. It has been awhile since he saw something like that. After barfing his burger up he went to the end of the hall way and leaned back, He completely forgot about England who hadn't had time to said a word. It had started to get dark out. America was about to man up and go investigate and think up reasons why his arch enemy, Russia-man, was breaking into his house when. 

"AMERICA! You bloody wanker! Let me in!"

America turned his head around the corner. He started to slowly walk down the hallway and slowly put his hand on the doorknob when again he heard a cry.

"St-STOP THAT! I'm the bloody British empire you can't-Stop!" 

The end turned was cut off and America felt his heart go twice as fast as normal. 

He slowly peeked open the door. His eyes widened. There he saw England's body. Limp. Eyes still wide. The ground was soaked in more red then the chipmunk. And in front of the body was a figure. Crouched down. It's hand limp by his side. Holding a knife dripping with fresh blood.

America took a small step back. He saw the figure slowly turn it's head. A blank look on it's...his face. Then a smile spread across his mouth and his eyes locked onto America's. America slammed the door and took another step back. He was busy collecting his thoughts when. 

"Ding-Dong. Hurry and open the door, I have come! Your eyes frozen in fear. I wish to see them up close."

That voice...it matched the face he had saw. But that was impossible. America rose a hand to his head. That was his brother out there. That was his brother that had killed England. Not a nightmare, not Russia-man, but Canada. His brother...His thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of a doorknob rattling.

"Oh silly me, I forgot about your hidden spare..." The voice sounded mockingly sweet. America turned and headed for the safest place in the house he could think of. His room. Not the smartest idea but isn't that where we all hide when scared in our home?

"Ding-Dong I'm coming in, hurry up and run!  
Let play tag and have fun!"

The voice sung after him as he ran. He heard the door open and close but did not dare to look behind him. Playing slender has taught him that.

"Ding-Dong! I've come in. Hurry up and hide. Let's play hide and seek and have fun!"

The voice sung behind him. He couldn't grasp what was happening. Didn't want too.

"The thumping of your footsteps can be heard through out the house! Was that a bit of your hair I saw?" 

America could now hear another set of feet running on the hard floor. Canada was now running. He pushed all his adrenaline into his legs and ran up the stairs.

"Hide Tightly! I can hear your breathing! Hide tightly, I can hear your breathing!"

America had reached his door, ran in his room, and closed it. Regretting not getting the locked doorknobs for his room. He looked for a weapon. Why had he left his baseball bat in the garage? All that was left was too hide. Something a hero should never do. His decision was mad for him when

"Hide tightly. And ready or not!" 

He slide underneath his desk and behind his chair. He couldn't see the door but that meant that he couldn't see him. Right? He heard someone knock on the door.

"Knock Knock, I'm in front of your room. I'm coming in. I won't ask for permission."

He heard the door creak open and could hear the footsteps. He dared not breathe.

"Knock knock, I'm inside your bed room! I can't see you but worry not, the game is ending!"

The voice sung. If America could see the face it would no doubt have a mocking smile.

'I looked under the bed. Clever boy! Keep me guessing, but wait! There is still the closet."

America let out a sigh of relief. Looking down he tried to think of a way to get out of this corner when. 

'Ding-Dong! Here you are!"

He looked up and saw Canada looking at him, an insane look plastered on his face. He raised the knife. America stared at it. This couldn't be the way he went out! No! But he was so tired from the running. Those burgers don't help you in terms of fitness. He didn't have an ounce of strength left to tackle him. So all he could is stare terrified at the sharp edge. 

"Ding-Dong, you were here all alone! You're it.

Ding-dong, I've found you now. You're it.

Ding-dong. Looks like I won! You're it.

Ding-dong receive your penalties!"

The knife went down, then up, then down again.

Canada kept humming the same tune over and over again. Insanity clouded his eyes. Questions clouded America's.

Why?

What had he done?

Was this his fault?

Why kill England too?

These questions went unanswered as the knife did its work and cut the life away from America's body. When Canada saw his job was done. He dropped the knife. His melody of death not done yet. Smile on his lips and insanity on his eyes he sung.

"Ding-dong the game is at and end. There's no one left.

Ding-dong, goodbye to everyone!"


End file.
